Defeat Will Bring Out the Good In Him
by Mewsakraichigo1
Summary: I suck at summerizing. K so it's a romance about a daughter of Zeus who has been cursed by Aphrodite, she will always fall in love with a son of Poseidon no matter what.She ends up at Camp after being seperated from her group.Can't explain properly no roo
1. the begining

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! This is my new fanfiction called Forever will I love thee. It's of coarse based on the Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series. In this story I will introduce a few new characters that I made up. This story may seem a bit far fetched but oh well! Though some of you may not like some of this, you might find you like it later. But if you don't that's a shame. Ok anyway here we go.

Chapter 1:

Who's she?

"15 years ago Zeus and Poseidon made a bet, they wanted to see who could make one of the Muses fall in love with them first." Chiron said to everyone around our nightly campfire.

"Why are you telling us this?" Clarisse asked with a sneer on her face.

"Because it's important it's important for you to know. They were both capable of making a Muse fall in love with them, but not only that they were so in love they both had beautiful children. Zeus had a daughter named Amy, who is now claimed the goddess of music, sculpture and Vocal harmony. Poseidon had twin boys; Tyse and Paul, gods of improve and laughter. Amy charmed almost all of the gods except for one! Lady Hera despised Amy because she was the evidence proving that she and Zeus didn't have a healthy relationship. So Hera decided not to tell anyone that Amy was a child of a Muse, she instead told them that she was the daughter of her and Zeus. Though Zeus made a point of telling Amy who her actual mother was, Amy at first didn't want to believe that Hera would be so cruel to keep her from her mother. But she eventually came to the realization it was either being thrown off Olympus or pretending to be Hera's daughter. As for Tyse and Paul they hadn't been as fortunate as Amy because Poseidon had made a few enemies like Athena. But they made enemies with Ares on there own. Surprisingly they were able to keep Mr. D as a…" Chiron stopped as Mr. D finally came to the fire.

"What are you talking about Chiron?" Mr. D asked

"Amy, Paul and Tyse which is very important as you know."

"So you've told them they're coming to camp this summer?" Mr. D asked knowing fully well that Chiron hadn't told us yet.

"Why would they come here?" I asked

"Well I was getting to that." Chiron said

"Alright mind as well get straight to the point. Well Mr. D had been keeping it a secret like he was told, so I only found out the other day when Zeus decided to announce that Amy would be given a chair on Olympus, which of coarse angered Hera so she decided to kick her off of Olympus. Now the only way to make sure that Amy didn't come back was to turn Amy into a demi-god. So Hera put a curse on Amy, the curse made it so that Amy can't come back and live on Olympus until she becomes a true hero. Now that didn't sit well with all the other gods especially Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Tyse, Paul and especially Zeus. Though none of them could do anything to bring Amy back, Paul and Tyse thought of a way to help her directly. Paul and Tyse both loved Amy very much so they decided the one person who would be able to help them keep their love was the goddess of love herself. Paul went to Aphrodite to ask her a favor. He asked her if she could make it so that Amy always loved him. Tyse also went to ask the exact same thing. Now since both boys were asking her to guarantee that Amy would always love them, she had to make them a deal. She agreed to guarantee that Amy would always love them but they had to give up their godliness. Now there was one flaw to Aphrodite's spell, instead of Amy loving only then Paul and Tyse she know will love every single son of Poseidon." Mr. D huffed

"Just finish the story she's going to be here soon. And the kids are going to need there ears because they'll need to hear the answers to their questions."

"Dionysus Calm down Amy won't mind me telling her story. Besides that means Paul and Tyse won't have to explain why they're here."

"No need to worry Dionysus, I don't mind them knowing." A smooth voice said from the other side of the fire.

"Ah! Amy, dearest it's great to see you again!" Mr. D cried. We all watched amazed as Mr. D ran up to the figure on the other side of the fire and embraced her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Amy." Chiron said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh it's good to see you too!" Amy ran over to Chiron and gave him a huge hug. She then turned and looked at us.

"It's an honor to finally meet all of you." She said smiling at us.

"I can't wait to get to know each of you! And I must say that you all look remarkably like your parents." Annabeth raised her hand

"Yes you Annabeth right?"

"Yes that's me. Have you had any training?" Amy smiled

"Yes I have. I've been trained by most of the gods." She replied smile never leaving her face

"Like who?" Clarisse asked loudly.

"Well let me think. Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, my father Zeus of coarse and The Muses trained me in the arts." The whole camp sat open mouthed she had trained with all of our parents.

"So what do you think of the curse?" Silena Beauregard asked

"It is…. Well it's.. uhh …. Alright I suppose. I mean I'm not really happy about being doomed to love all sons of Poseidon because not all of them are that great. Like there's one who built a temple to him out of human skulls." Everyone shuddered then looked at me, silently wondering if I would ever do that just to "_impress_" someone.

"I have another question." Annabeth said smiling at her.

"Yes?"

"Do automatically fall in love with a son of Poseidon when you see him? And what about the Cyclopes do you end up loving them too?" Amy laughed

"Not immediately I have to get to know them first so I guess it's not that bad of a curse and as for the Cyclops question I have no idea. The curse has only been effective for the past three weeks."

"Okay thank you." Annabeth smiled again.

"So have you had to kill any monster yet?" The Stoll brothers asked

"Only nine. For the first few days I stayed in the Empire State Building, then I left and started making my way to Camp Half-Blood and here I am."

"Wait so it took you two weeks to get here?" Clarisse asked

"Yes. I had to avoid Kronos's army which by the way wasn't to hard. But they seem to believe that I have something to do with a prophecy of some sort." She rolled her eyes.

"That could be possible now that I think of it and now there are four pieces in this game so that's four pieces Kronos would have to manipulate. Hmm we better make sure Tyse and Paul stay out of Kronos's reach. Anyway it's almost curfew so off to the cabins you go. Percy and Annabeth will show you where your cabin is." He pointed at us even though Amy already knew who Annabeth was.

"Hi!" Amy said cheerfully and gave me and Annabeth a hug.

"This must be really weird for you since you were a god and now you live here." I said

"Yeah. Sometimes it gets pretty harsh but I can live with that at least I can become a god again." She said but when she looked at me her face looked a little pained. Then I remembered the curse if she kept talking to me eventually she'd fall in love with me. That must suck.

"So how come we haven't seen you on Olympus?" Annabeth asked taking me out of the spotlight.

"Because I've been training with Phil, Paul and Tyse, so I haven't been able to come and visit."

"Who's Phil?" I asked

"A satyr who used to work with Chiron, that's how I knew Chiron." She said smiling.

"That makes sense. So you're fifteen too?" I asked

"Yeah I am." She answered smiling at me. I guess she was starting to get used to me. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Once we passed a light I finally got a good look at her. I had assumed that she was average looking but she was far from it. It seemed as though only her blood had been changed she still looked like a goddess. I would even say she could give Aphrodite a run for her money. She had shoulder length hair that was in big curls. Her eyes were a piecing blue and her lips were the color of a rose. At the moment she was wearing a blue and white striped tank top with a pair of grey sweat pants. She and her clothes both looked very clean. I guess she had taken a shower in the Big House and someone had lent her clothes. I had no idea were she got the clothes from since all of the female campers were all at the camp fire including the nymphs and dryads. I saw Grover making his way toward us but he was pushed aside by a mob of campers.

"Amy! How many guys have you dated?" The Aphrodite girls yelled

"How'd you get you hair so nice?" The Aphrodite boys asked

" How long have you been training?" The Ares kids asked

" Are you 15 or 16?" The satyrs asked

"Do you like nature?" The tree nymphs asked

"What about water? Do you like to swim?" And a lot of other questions started being asked some of them were really stupid and some were just awkward. Annabeth looked very annoyed and Amy just laughed the looked at the crowd and said

"I'm not taking questions right now. Sorry. Ask me tomorrow one at a time please." She smiled one last time then linked arms with me and Annabeth and walked a little faster.

"So it's my turn to ask the questions. Are you two dating?" the way she asked it it seemed that it was a normal question to ask your new friends. Though the look on Annabeth was hilarious, her eyes had bulged out and her mouth dropped. Then she did something very unexpected she cracked up

"Pshhhhh Not a chance!!" She was so red in the face a ripe tomato would be put to shame.

"Oh sorry, I was hopping that Oh never mind."

"Oh I get it you were hopping that we were so that the curse won't be as strong right. Well not that it w if on't be as strong you just won't want to hurt me or Percy right?" Annabeth said

"Yeah exactly." She said.

"Sorry if you want I can avoid talking to you. I mean if you want me too. I don't want to." I said and I was telling the truth. For some reason I didn't know why I really wanted her to keep talking to me. I wanted to have her around. I didn't want her or Annabeth to stop talking to me

"Why would I do that. I want to be your friend Percy, I really do want to be your friend. Sure I'll have a crush on you, but whatever all that matters is that your friends and you don't ruin that relationship." She said smiling at me I could tell that she was upset about something but I just decided to ignore it.

"Anyway here is Zeus's cabin. I'm in Athena's cabin and Percy is in Poseidon's cabin. If you need us at anytime just come and find us." Annabeth said still smiling like a Cheshire cat

"Okay thanks good night guys." She gave us both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When she kissed my cheek I felt my face heat up. Amy giggled then winked at me.

"What's with you Annabeth, I mean you kept smiling the whole time?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Ha! Me? What's wrong from you?"

"I don't know she just… well I like her I can't help it." I said getting flustered

"I know same with me. It's something about her, she's just so happy and friendly and well she's a lot alike Thalia before she became all cold and harsh." We arrived at my cabin shortly.

"Listen we'll talk about this later in the meanwhile let's get a good night sleep so we can show Amy around tomorrow. Plus I have to meet my new brothers tomorrow. That should be fun" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh it'll be fine!" Annabeth said cheerfully "Anyway isn't Tyson coming to visit this summer?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! That's awesome Tyson is going to love to meet all these new people."

"Yeah, well anyway good night Percy, see you tomorrow!" Annabeth called waving as she walked away.

"Okay have a nice night." I walked into my cabin and sat down on my bed and thought about the changes that were about to come my way. I sat there in the silence for a long time then eventually I realized something, I didn't argue with Amy nor did I want to. Something was different about her. I eventually fell asleep to the sound of the fountain gurgling softly.

"_Lord Kronos I don't want to have to do this." Luke said loudly_

"_It must be done. That girl is a key role to the destruction of Olympus, and so are the boys. I want them here as soon as possible." Kronos demanded in a harsh voice._

"_So what do you want me to do? Just walk up to them and say Hey do you want to join the evil army that wants to burn your home to the ground. I mean sure it works for the half-bloods because they have reasons to hate the Olympians I mean come on the half-bloods do all of there dirty work. But the girl has no reason to want to destroy her family, well except for Hera." Luke said seeming to be angry about something._

"_That's it exactly! Hera kicked her out of her home she will want to get back at her. Channel her anger and use it against her!" Kronos snapped_

"_She really wants to get back onto Olympus I doubt she's going to burn it to the ground!" Luke snapped back_

"_SILENCE!" Kronos yelled_

_All of a sudden Luke jumped up and adjusted his robes. There was a loud knock on the door._

"_Come in!" Luke called_

_The door opened and in walked a dracaena._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked up at my clock and sighed, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I got up and walked down to the lake. To my surprise I saw a person sitting at the lakes edge with their feet skimming the surface of the water.

"Hello?" I called into the mist. The figure looked my way.

"Oh, Percy it's nice to see you. What are you doing up so early?" Amy asked me.

"Umm. I had a nightmare. And it's nice to see you too..?" I realized my voice sounded unsure. "Sorry, I just woke up."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either. I had a dream about some boy named Luke or something like that." She seemed troubled.

"Yeah Luke was a camper here at Camp Half-Blood. Until a few years ago, he left camp to help Kronos rise from the depths of Tartarus." She smiled at me.

"Yeah I know." I sat down next to her.

"Oh Yeah right I forgot. Anyway I had a dream that Kronos and Luke were having a fight it seems Luke doesn't want to make you turn to their side. But Kronos needs you to be there so he can make sure that when the prophecy comes true he has every one he needs including you and your two friends that are coming today."

"That's what I'm worried about. I had a dream that Luke had convinced them to delay there arrival to another six days. And I don't think they can last that long especially since they didn't get as much training as I did. They didn't look good. And I'm worried!" At the last sentence she burst into tears. "Percy I don't know what to do! They're my friends and I can't stand to see them hurt! I'm sorry it's just that I haven't been away from my friends for more than a week. And since we got separated a few weeks ago I can't stop worrying!!" I gave her a hug

"Its okay" I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to do.

"Percy! What did you do?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Annabeth.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything…he's helping me out." She sniffed

Annabeth rushed over and wrapped her arms around Amy. "There, There. It's okay sweetie." She squeezed her tighter.

I was about to let go of Amy but she held onto my T-shirt. Then she looked up at me giving me a look that said don't go. And I didn't. We all sat together for a few minutes then Amy let us both go and pulled away. It amazed me that her eyes weren't red and swollen from crying.

"It's almost time for breakfast. Come on we'll show you were your table is." I said standing up and brushing my legs off.

"Okay. Oh and Percy thanks." She was red in the face.

"Your welcome, it was no problem." I said smiling slightly.

"Come on guys!" Annabeth yelled to us from up ahead.

We got there just as Athena's cabin was sitting down. Chiron gave us a nod, saying that he understood why we were tardy. All of Annabeth's sisters and brothers called her over.

"So where do we sit?" Amy asked while she looked around.

"You sit at that table and I sit there." I said pointing at our tables.

"So I have to sit alone? That sucks."

"Yeah it does."

"Campers after lunch we will play a game if capture the flag. The teams will be the same as usual and Amy you'll be on the same team as Annabeth and Percy. So I'll give you the rest of the morning to make your plans. Amy…your team captain and Clarisse you'll be the other team captain. Alright enjoy your breakfast!" Chiron yelled smile planted on his face.

Amy dropped her face into her hands. I heard her muttering to herself in ancient Greek. I couldn't quite make out what she said since she was a little to far away. She looked up after a minute and smiled at me. I waved and mouthed a "Hey"

"Hey" She mouthed back. I laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

Once lunch was over Annabeth and I walked over to Amy. "Hey do you have any ideas?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah I have a sure fire way to win." She smiled. "Blue Team please meet me outside Zeus's Cabin in five minutes." Amy yelled. She grabbed Annabeth's hand and took off running.

Once we were all outside her cabin she looked at us all and took a deep breath. "Okay every one here is the drill. We should make an aerial attack. They'll expect us to come across the line while we're on the ground, so if we cross through the trees…"

"They won't know what hit them." Annabeth concluded

"But I can't climb trees." I said sounding upset.

"Well then why don't you do it Amy? You could do it, your fast and you could sneak up on them." Annabeth said happily.

"That's a good idea! The rest of you could cause a diversion while I sneak through the trees. Good thinking!" Amy exclaimed clapping her hands together.

I walked up to Amy so I could ask her about this morning. "Uh, Amy I was wondering you said you were separated from your friends. What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind. Are you allowed to come in?"

"Yeah I am, but only if you want me to."

"Why do you think I asked?"

"Okay. I'll come in for a bit. Shouldn't we be getting ready though?"

"True maybe after Capture the flag."

"Okay then it's a da- I mean it's a deal."

Amy laughed then started walking in the same direction as the rest of the team.

The red team looked like they had been practicing really hard. They had scratches on there face and a few bruises too.

"Okay are you guys ready to rock them to the core?" Amy asked us, her eyes were glowing with excitement. The smile on her face looked like it was stuck there. She pounded fists with the guys and gave high-five to the girls and the kids of Aphrodite she smiled at.

"Yeah!!" We all screamed, getting pumped more and more.

"Are we going to win?"' She screamed.

"YEAH!" we screamed louder.

"Let's kick some butt!" She yelled, pumping her fists in the air at the same time.

We all got into our spots. We had practiced the drill a few times, and we had decided to send two people up in the trees instead of just one incase one was spotted. Amy and Annabeth were going to climb up the trees near the lake so they remained hidden so that no one would be able to see them go up. The rest of us were in the normal spots to make the red team believe that the game was going to go as usual.

After a minute of preparations Chiron blew his conch horn and the game began. I saw Amy pull herself up within less than a second and then helped Annabeth up into the tree.

I watched as Amy and Annabeth jumped and climbed silently through the trees. Annabeth moved quietly but I could tell she was having trouble, probably because she saw a spider. But Amy was weaving and dodging all the branches that popped up in her face. Then they disappeared into enemy territory.

I had an idea; I could make a huge distraction really easily. I smiled; all I had to do was run for the flag and make it look like that was the plan, and since Amy was a new player they might think this will be an easy win. Not a chance Amy and Annabeth made a great plan. We were sure to win as long as we could hold the other team off long enough.

I bolted across the boundary line and dogged every single person who came running at me. I ran close enough to the flag to see Amy hanging from a tree upside down with the red flag in her hands. As soon as I saw her I bolted in a different direction making sure that the people were still following me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth jump down from the tree to help me keep the others away from Amy, then Amy jump down out of the tree and sprinted towards the blue team's side. Clarisse screamed in anger and charged at her, Amy simply touched Clarisse's arm lightly giving her a good shock causing Clarisse to jump away in pain. Clarisse screamed at her team to get Amy but it was too late Amy skipped over the boundary line smiling.

"That was awesome Amy! You took us all by surprise when you sprinted out if the tree. We thought you were going back through the trees." I said completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I was going to but you see I got this huge cut from a knife that was planted in this one huge oak tree." Amy said lifting up her jeans, which she had just changed into, revealing a nasty cut going up her calf. "I'm going to see Chiron and ask him to stitch it up for me." She said to Annabeth and me.

"Wait! Percy! Annabeth! WAIT UP!" Grover screamed from the strawberry patches, reed pipes in hand.

"Hey Grover, How have you been?" I asked giving a Grover a high-five.

"Good. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Grover asked looking at Amy.

"Grover this is Amy daughter of Zeus. Amy this is Grover he's got his seeker license." Annabeth said quickly.

"Nice to meet you Grover can't wait to hear about how your search has been going." Amy said giving Grover a hug.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear more about Olympus." He said hugging her back. After the little hug fest we started walking towards the lunch area.

"I wonder what we're doing after lunch." Amy said thinking aloud.

"Probably training more, that's what we usually do." Annabeth said answering Amy's question.

"Yeah each cabin has a schedule they follow. Usually Zeus's cabin is with my cabin." I said

"Cool. I'll get to kick 'yer wee arse" Amy said with an old Scottish accent.

We all walked off laughing not knowing that a huge change was coming our way.

That's that it's the first chapter and there will be more later. I wrote this on vacation so it won't be amazing but that's okay. If you like it you like it. If you don't you don't. Please review. I have to go away for awhile so I won't be able to write for a bit. Thanks for reading.

Momokisses.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Wait? What!

_**Last time:**__Nice to meet you Grover can't wait to hear about how your search has been going." Amy said giving Grover a hug._

"_Yeah, I can't wait to hear more about Olympus." He said hugging her back. After the little hug fest we started walking towards the lunch area._

"_I wonder what we're doing after lunch." Amy said thinking aloud._

"_Probably training more, that's what we usually do." Annabeth said answering Amy's question._

"_Yeah each cabin has a schedule they follow. Usually Zeus's cabin is with my cabin." I said_

"_Cool. I'll get to kick 'yer wee arse" Amy said with an old Scottish accent._

_We all walked off laughing not knowing that a huge change was coming our way._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox_

**Chapter 2:**

**Wait what?**

"OKay campers! Once you finish your lunch we would appreciate that you go back to training. All events will go as planned and NO ONE is to stray from there schedule. Am I understood?" Chiron's said, loud enough for the entire camp to hear. I looked over at Amy and once again she had a sad look on her face, I started wondering more and more about why Luke didn't want to convince her to join. Maybe he was starting to consider being on their side again. I shook my head I shouldn't get my hopes up. I cast a look at Annabeth she was smiling and laughing at her brothers and sisters. At that I had to smile, Annabeth was an amazing person and didn't deserve to be hurt so badly by that bastard Luke. I know that one day I will cause him to realize his error, hopefully that day would come sooner rather than later.

"Percy! I've been calling your name for like two minutes are you ok?" Amy asked waving a hand in front of my face. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks realizing that I had been staring at Annabeth while I had been thinking.

"What?! Oh! Sorry Amy didn't mean to offend you." I said quickly hopping she wouldn't be mad. Surprisingly though she laughed and followed my gaze to see who I was staring at.

"You should ask her out." She said with a huge child-like grin on her face. "She likes you too you know."

"Who? Annabeth! No way! Besides I don't think she likes me like that. She's in love with someone else." I said mumbling the last part.

"Really now?" She said raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes she loves Luke." I said growing somewhat annoyed.

"Wow. Aphrodite was right. Boys are dumb when it comes to love." Amy said rolling her eyes, which I now realized had eyeliner surrounding them making her blue eyes seem more fierce and animalistic. And even though it was small it caused my blood to boil.

"What do you care?!" I practically yelled. I noticed my fist clench. "You've hardly been here a day and your acting all wise and all knowing!" Uh Oh! Now she looked mad.

"Fine. Don't take my advice, but be warned Percy if you don't talk to her soon some one else is going to come along." She said in an eerily calm voice. "And as for your last comment, I've been HERE for only a day _**but**_ I've been Olympus watching you and your friends my entire _life."_ By now her voice no longer held the calm all it held was anger. Her eyes that had seemed so gentle and delicate before now looked like the coldest winter. And with that she turned and stormed out of the luncheon. Annabeth cast me a look that said "What did you do?" and ran off after her.

But she didn't have to run long because not even two minutes after she walked back in and sat down quietly in her chair. Not even casting me a glance. Annabeth came back in smiling and blushing slightly. She gave me a huge grin saying that she forgave me. I quickly cast a glance in Amy's direction only to see her staring out into the woods behind her. I quickly realized that I would have to apologize before we trained or else she might kill me. She finally turned around and then caught me looking and gave me the scariest look I had ever seen, a death glare that would make even Kronos feel a little intimidated.

I, as slowly as possible, finished my meal. I prayed she hadn't noticed I was done but one look in her direction confirmed my fears.

1) she knew I was done eating

2)I was going to either die or be in a great amount of pain soon.

Though when I went to walk over to her table Chiron interrupted me by walking up to me and saying "Sorry Percy but you'll be training alone today."

"Why?" I asked mentally hitting myself, why should I care I was safe from harm… for now.

"Artemis's hunters are here, well a few of them and they want to meet Amy so that means you and her can't train today." He explained softly

"Chiron what will I do for training then? I need to be able to help Tyse and Paul!" Amy said . I hadn't realized she had come over. I guess she walked up while I was talking.

"Oh don't worry. Based on your performance in capture the flag I doubt the hero training we offer will help. The only thing I can think of that you might need to work on is fighting hand to hand. And that is something I can teach you or maybe we can get some one else to help as well." Chiron said patting her shoulder.

"Very well. Thank you for the meal by the way it was delicious." She said smiling then walked away. As she walked she gave me a small smile saying that she forgave me. I shook my head, girls were very confusing people.

"Percy do you mind explaining what happened during lunch?" Annabeth asked as she stormed up behind me.. Wait I thought she forgave me.

"Huh? Oh! I got slightly irked by something she said and said a few harsh things. But she put me in my place so you don't have to." I said hopping that Annabeth wouldn't hurt me.

"Hm. That would explain why she wouldn't stop talking about how infuriating the sons of Poseidon could be." Annabeth said smirking "I kind of have to agree, some of you are pretty annoying" She said laughing when my face pulled into a look of sheer shock. I hadn't excepted that.

"What you think I'm annoying?" I said, Wait why do I sound sad?

"_No_. I was joking Percy, jeeze." She said playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"So… do you think she's going to kill me?" I asked sounding more scared than I intended.

"No she won't. Actually she told me she wasn't really mad at you but at herself." She said looking thoughtful. "That curse must suck. I mean to be in love with some one you don't even like." She said looking at her shoes.

"Yeah." I said softly

"Anyway. I'll talk to you later seaweed brain." She said walking back to her group.

"Bye." I waved. Was Amy actually right? Are my feelings for Annabeth different from friendship? And more importantly what about hers? I'd have to ask Amy.

**After training at Diner.**

I walked into the dining area to see the Artemis table packed, and sitting at the head of the table was … Thalia? What was she doing here? Right I guess Amy is her half sister. I wonder what Thalia thinks of her?

I didn't have to wait long Thalia had spotted me and walked right up to me her face looking somewhat happy. Well, as happy as she could be while under an oath not to fall for guys and said "Hi Percy."

"H-hi Thalia." I said weakly. Not only was I tired but this was kind of weird talking to her now that she was supposed to not like men.

"How are you?" She said now looking a little more annoyed

"Good." I said firmly finally capable of speaking.

"Go ahead and ask." She said sounding kind of bored.

"What do you think of A-" I didn't get to finish because a huge monster jumped over to where Amy was sitting. Amy was on her feat in seconds. The huge beast charged at her snarling the entire time. The beast lunged at her the same time she reached for a weapon. She rolled away effectively escaping the large animal. But at the same time not managing to grab a sword by this point other half-bloods started attacking the thing. She let out a small cry of pain as it sunk it's teeth into her ankle. The same one that had been cut during their game of capture the flag. She managed to free herself and sprinted in the direction on a sword again this time managing to grab hold of the hilt. She turned, with a ferocious smile on her face, and stabbed the sword into the animals chest. It let out a large howl and fell to the ground revealing a large quantity of weapons stuck in its back. I finally got a good look at the creature and to my surprise it was a hellhound. Déja Vu much? I ran over to see if she was alright but to my surprise was held back by Thalia.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she held me in place. And to my surprise I noticed Annabeth was sitting on the floor beside Amy inspecting her ankle. I saw Amy wince as Annabeth poked around the area of the bite. But then I saw Annabeth jump back and drop Amy's ankle as if it ha burned her. And I could see why, even from this far away, Amy's ankle was healing it self.

"Sorry to scare you Annabeth." I heard her say.

"Oh! It's fine." Annabeth said shaking her head.

Amy gave a small yawn and said something to Annabeth but I unfortunately couldn't hear. All I saw was Annabeth nod and help Amy up. Amy then took Annabeth's hand and walked in my direction.

"Thalia? Why are you holding Percy like that?" Annabeth questioned and I realized that I had forgotten that Thalia was restraining me.

"Because, he was going to run and be stupid so I stopped him." Thalia answered, letting me go at the same time. I turned to say something but noticed the hateful look Thalia had on her face. I turned and saw that she was looking at Amy.

"Thank you very much, Thalia." Amy said a genuine smile on her face. Thalia just snorted

"What ever princess, I didn't do it for _you_ I did it for Percy." Thalia snapped still glaring.

"Well either way I'm saying Thanks." Amy said back. I recognized the tone she had in her voice it was the same tone of voice she had right before she got mad at me. It was laced with anger and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I saw Annabeth's face change from a look of happiness to a look of worry. Her and I both knew Thalia had quite the temper but I had a hunch that Amy would me much worse to fight with then Thalia.

"Don't think just because you have everyone else laced around your finger you can do whatever you want. And by the way, good job at putting the camp in more danger." Thalia said her voice getting louder with each word. At that moment I would have done anything for someone to come and interrupt whatever was happening but to my luck no one came.

"**HA!"** Amy's voice was now mocking and harsh. Annabeth went to put a hand on Amy's arm but stopped when Amy started talking again. "You think because you're my _sister_ I'll let you get away with talking _crap_ about me?" Her face no longer held emotion. Her eyes were a brighter blue than before.

"Oh don't give me THAT! You couldn't intimidate me in the slightest you think your soo perfect but in truth you nothing but a cheap, dirty, stupid, annoying BI-" Amy slapped had slapped her efficiently cutting Thalia off.

"I would finish that sentence if I were you or else you might find you regret it." Amy said her voice now soft and small. Her face now looked hurt and her eyes were lacking their sparkle.

Thalia for once was silent. She looked at Annabeth and then at me and stormed off. At the same time Amy ran in the direction of her cabin.

"What should we do?" I asked looking at Annabeth who looked completely torn. She whipped her head in the direction Thalia took off and then looked in the direction Amy ran off.

"I don't know" She said sounding exasperated. "Thalia shouldn't have said the things she said. And Amy something happened to her. Something about what Thalia said set her off, and I want to know what it was."

"Lets go talk to Thalia first. She's leaving soon so we should talk to her now." I said thinking about how hard that was going to be. "And maybe you should talk to Amy because I don't think I would be good at dealing with that." Annabeth nodded and started walking in the direction Thalia ran off in.

We found Thalia sitting by the lake glaring into the mist. "Go away. You traitors." She hissed as she saw us coming.

"We're not trying to betray you Thalia. It's just you had no right to say what you said to Amy. I know you resent her because she's close to your dad. But it's not like she chose to be born it's not her fault." Annabeth said quickly sounding slightly hurt.

Thalia sighed an looked up at us. "I know. And I'm sorry. It's just I saw her with you two and thought that I was being replaced. Can you tell her I didn't mean it and that I hope she knows that I will always consider her a sister?" She asked looking down at the stream.

"Yes." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Alright thank you. Now go make sure she doesn't kill herself. She looked pretty emo." Thalia said softly. Annabeth and I nodded and ran off in direction of cabin 1.

I nodded in Annabeth's direction and walked away from cabin 1 and into my own cabin.

**Amy's POV:**

I sat on my bed thinking about what Thalia has just said. Why do so many people hate me? I mean she pretty much quoted what Hera said to me before kicking me out of Mt. Olympus. But when she said it it made me want to hurt her but when Thalia said it it only made me sad. What THE HELL!!. I let out a cry of frustration. Oh well, what's done is done. I thought as I walked up to the mirror in my room. I looked at my reflection and noticed how awful I looked. At that I had to laugh. That stupid dog slobbered all over me.

I grabbed my hair brush and pulled my hair out the high ponytail I had it in. As I gently brushed my hair I thought about how I was going to save Tyse, Paul and if I could that poor boy Luke. I could tell he no longer wanted to be there. I stopped brushing my hair and pulled it into a French braid. A soft knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Coming" I shuffled over to the door and pulled it open to reveal a very worried looking Annabeth. I forced a smile onto my face. "Hi Annabeth." I said faking a carefree look.

"I'm sorry about what Thalia said. And I want you to know I talked to her and she said she's sorry." Annabeth said very fast.

This time I smiled for real. "That's nice. Do you mind if I asked you a question? OH, Come in sorry." I said forgetting that we were standing at the door to the cabin.

Annabeth stepped in and smiled "Go ahead." She said waving her hand in the air as if dismissing the thought that I wouldn't be able to ask.

"Okay. Keep in mind you don't have to answer. What do you think of Percy?" I asked, knowing full well where this conversation was going to lead.

Annabeth blushed "Umm well in w-what w-way?" She asked stuttering. I gave her a look that said "You know what I mean." She mouthed the letter o and blushed more. "I like him a lot I guess you could say." She said so fast that I almost missed it.

"Good." I said grinning. "I know he likes you too." once again the size of my grin doubled.

"H-how?" Annabeth squeaked

I laughed. "Easy I asked him and he denied it while blushing. That means he does." I said I was thankful that Aphrodite had taught me how human boys act when they're in love.

"What about you? Don't you like him?" She asked starting to calm down slightly.

"Not like that in a platonic way." I answered. That was one thing about the curse, so far, I've only felt a platonic love for the sons of Poseidon. And for that I was thankful. Even though I know that Tyse and Paul both like me in a non platonic way.

"A play-what-ic way?" She asked pulling a face

"Platonic. It means brotherly." I said.

"Oh."

"You should ask him out." I said smiling when I saw her consider the idea.

"Your right I should."

"Go. Now." I said smiling giving her a small nudge with my shoulder.

"Your right. I am so going…Now." She squeaked out now because at that moment Percy walked into the room.

I smiled wide. "Percy, Annabeth wants to talk to you."

"Yes I do." She said smiling at me. She gave me a quick hug and walked away with Percy. I closed the door behind them. I walked back to the miror and my face fell once again. Damn I was alone with my thoughts again.

**Back to Percy's POV**

I was getting curious about what Annabeth had to say, mainly because she was redder that a rose. She grabbed my hand and stopped walking. She had a serious look on her face.

"Percy."

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" I could've passed out right then but realized that wouldn't be smart.

"I-in what w-way?" I asked cursing myself for stuttering

"In a romantic way." She said softly

"Y-yes" I said. She gave me a huge smile and practically tackled me in a hug.

"Wait. What?" I said feeling utterly confused. She liked me?

"I love you Percy Jackson. I have for a while." She said smiling up at me.

"I-I Love you too." then before I knew what was happening I leant down and pressed my lips to hers.

We walked back to the cabins holding hands beaming. I had to remember to thank Amy for getting us together. We walked up to Annabeth's cabin.

She smiled at me and said a quick "Good night." She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed me cheek. I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Night." I mumbled stupidly and walked back in the direction of my cabin.

I lied down in my bunk and thought about what just happened. I slowly felt myself drifting into a deep sleep.

"_Lord Kronos the hellhound was killed." Luke said briskly. _

"_Did it manage to bite her?" The Raspy voice of the Titan Lord Kronos replied. _

"_Yes sir. It broke her ankle but somehow it healed it's self." Luke mumbled. He didn't seem to happy to be announcing that the girl had been bitten._

"_Good. Then eventually she will seek us out. If not because of the wound because of her friends. She thinks that they wont last long so she should be coming soon enough. Now I need you to do one more thing Luke." Kronos rasped_

"_What else do you need me to do?!" Luke yelled_

"_Make sure no one else comes with her. I want to see her full power and she would hold back if her friends were there. Also when she comes you __**will **__try to convince her to join us. If she is resistant then we will kill her. Understood?" _

"_Yes my lord." Luke said through clenched teeth. _

_Once again there was a knock on the door. Luke straightened himself and said once again "Come in." A dracaena walked in with two boys that were bound by celestial bronze chains. Luke practically hissed._

"_What is it Amanda?" Kronos asked sounding aggravated._

"_They refuse to call their little girlfriend." The dracaena hissed out while shoving the boys to the floor._

"_Luke take care of them. Give them a good beating and convince them to call their friend." Luke stood there in the same position._

"_They look like Jackson." Luke spat. He was not happy to see them, that much was obvious._

"_No Duh! We're his half brother, moron." The taller boy said. _

"_Tyse shut up!" The other one said harshly._

"_No man, you shut up. You're all for luring Amy here! You want her to be killed!" Tyse yelled loudly._

"_Don't you dare say that again you asshole!" Paul yelled_

"_I'll say what I like BROTHER." Tyse countered._

"_They don't want to kill her. They want her to do something for them. They'll keep her alive until then no matter what they say." Paul said trying to reason with his brother._

"_Your right" Tyse sighed_

"_But they will however kill you and me if we don't call Amy."_

"_Fine."_

_The look on Luke's face went from familiar hate to an even stronger hate. But why? Why did Luke care if Amy came? Did he think she could save him from Kronos._

"_Good now call out her name. She is asleep so in her dreams she will hear you." Kronos said there was a smile in his voice._

"_AMY!" both Tyse and Paul yelled. _

_Then the most amazing thing happened Amy responded. Luke's face turned into a look of pure shock and amazement._

"_Oh my gods! Tyse Paul??" Amy's voice rang out in the room._

"_Yea it's us." Tyse said softly_

"_Thank goodness your alive! I was starting to worry. I was also thinking of going to find you but… I guess I don't need to know." She said her voice was happy and smiley._

"_No Amy we need your help." Paul said loudly_

"_WHAT?! Where are you? What do you need? How can I help?" Her voice now sounded panicked_

"_Amy, This is Lord Kronos. I have your uh? Boyfriends? So if you want them back come and get them." _

"_First of Fuck you. Secondly they're not my boyfriends. Thirdly you haven't told me where you are asshole." Her voice dripping with malice._

_Kronos laughed. "Feisty little thing aren't you, definitely your father's daughter. We are on a boat that is right near Camp Half-Blood. Did you like our little pet by the way." Kronos said laughing harder._

"_Oh yeah the dead dog was a nice reason to skip dinner, thank you." She said sarcastically._

_Luke gave the boys a quick look and winked at them. Was He losing his mind? They nodded their head and I realized they were forming a plan._

I groaned as my eyes opened. I didn't want to wake up yet. I needed to know what happened. I shot out of bed the second I thought of Amy. I bolted out the door only to run into Annabeth. She was crying.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked frantically looking in the direction of Amy's cabin

"I had an aweful dream about Luke, Kronos, a Dracaena named Amanda and two boys named Tyse and Paul. Oh! And Amy was in it too." She said quickly pulling me in the direction of Cabin 1.

"I had the same dream." She nodded her head to show she heard me.

We both burst through the door of Cabin One to find….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lol sorry it's a cliffy. I had to do it!

Review please.

Love,

Rowan


	3. Who Are You?

Okie Dokie! New Chapter Up!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3:

Who are you?!

They threw open the door to Amy's room only to find it deserted. Annabeth gave a cry of despair. "She's gone! She's going to walk right off to her death!" Annabeth wailed. We both turned on our heel and ran in the direction of The Big House.

Once we arrived we spotted Grover waving a piece of paper in Chirons face. We watched as Chiron plucked the piece of paper out of Grover's hand and read it. His face pulling into one of shock and sadness. I sped up running faster screaming his name. It seemed like things were going in slow motion. In what felt like an hour Annabeth and I reached Chiron.

"Amy-pant- is- pant- GONE!" I panted out. Chiron simply nodded.

"I was afraid this was going to happen. It would seem she thought that her friends were going to be killed." His face was grave. "She left a note. I want you, Annabeth and Grover to go after her. Make sure she's safe. You'll leave at dawn." Annabeth went to protest but Chiron gave her a look that said there was no room for argument.

"May I read the note?" I asked hesitantly. Chiron nodded and handed it to me. I turned and walked towards my cabin. When I got there I sat down on my bed and opened the note.

(Okay here is the note keep in mind that it's actually written in ancient Greek that's why they can read it easily)

**_Dear friends,_**

**_I am leaving to find Kronos and his evil minions. He contacted me and told me that my friends Tyse and Paul were in grave danger. I pray that you understand that I did not do this to hurt you I did it to save you and Olympus. I ask that you don't send anyone to follow me, for I do not wish to put any of you in danger. I also ask that if I do not survive that you tell my father and mother I love them and tell Lady Hera to jump off a cliff. Thank you very much._**

**_Your Friend,_**

**_Amy daughter of Zeus_**

(END LETTER)

I clenched my fists effectively crumpling Amy's note. How could she leave and not ask for our help. I stood up and walked over to the fountain. I just stared wishing that I could talk to my father and ask him for advice. I was suddenly struck by an idea. I bolted out the door of my cabin leaving the note on my bed. I opened the door to Cabin one and looked around. Good, no one was here. I walked in looking around. I doubt this place was this clean when Thalia lived here. There was no dust, no clothes or food on the floor. I saw a door that had an expensive design on it. There was a bolt of lightening running down the side and the door knob was shaped like a music note. I smiled. I turned the handle and pulled the door open, inside were clothes. Not very many but more than he expected to see. There were the clothes she arrived in the black capris with the silver chains hanging from the pocket and the black top that showed off her well defined abs. I laughed almost all the guys fell over when they saw what she was wearing. I the saw the pair of shorts she had been wearing earlier and the white tank top that went with them. I closed the door after realizing there was nothing of use in there. I then walked up to her mirror Annabeth had said she kept glancing at her mirror when they had been talking earlier. Maybe she knew she was leaving then. I walked up to the mirror, it was probably worth a lot of money. Maybe it was a gift from the gods. When I looked into the glass I saw something that I was definitely not expecting, my father.

"Percy! I was wondering why I was looking into a camp cabin." My father boomed.

"What? How? Huh?" I asked not making much sense.

"This mirror is enchanted. Zeus got it for Amy so she could keep in touch with her family."

"She's gone dad. She left!"

"I know. She talked to us about it first. We said she shouldn't but she just looked at us and said that she was going and that was that." He said laughing slightly

"And you didn't tell us?! How come? Don't you want her to be safe? She's all alone with no one to protect her!"

"Relax. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She's going to be fine if you help." He said "Now listen I need you to follow her. Make sure she stays away from trouble because if she stays and waits for Kronos to be capable of fighting she will die. But if she get Tyse and Paul out of there and wait's awhile she will be fine."

"Kronos is almost back isn't he?"

"Yes he gets stronger and stronger and by the day."

"Okay, I will stop her from waiting."

"Good. Now the dawn is breaking so you must leave. Good luck son. And say hi to Tyse and Paul for me,"

"I will. Good bye dad."

And then all I could see was my own reflection and the room surrounding me. I sighed. So she was heading to the big boat near the river. I shook my head as I stepped out of her cabin closing the door behind me. As I walked back to my cabin Annabeth and Grover came running up behind me. "It's time to leave." She said grabbing my hand and pulled me away. Today was going to suck.

**Amy's POV:**

I bolted out of my bed and ran to my mirror. I had heard my name, I just knew it. I looked into the mirror and gasped. I was staring straight into the face of a very bloody and tired looking Tyse. "Amy, we need your help." That was all he had to say to make my blood boil. I glared right into the mirror cursing Hera and her stupid curse. If she hadn't gotten so jealous we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I'm coming." I said quickly.

"Wait! Don't come al-" He began to say but was cut off by a loud raspy voice.

"SILENCE! YOU DO NOT SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" the voice yelled.

I gave a harsher glare. "Who are you?!" I hissed, slowly realizing my emotions were getting the better of me, I calmed down. Loosening up my muscles that were already tensing into a fighting stance.

I heard a harsh and cold laugh. "I am the titan lord Kronos. Your fathers' father."

"You mean my grandfather?" I said quirking a brow.

"Yes. Though that does not matter. If you want to save your friends you will come to the boat that is just south of the southern border of camp. If you arrive after tomorrow I will kill them both." Kronos sneered. "Am I understood?" His voice now sounded cocky.

Once again I found myself glaring at the mirror. "Yes." I spat out.

"Very good then. I will see you shortly." He laughed as the mirror started fading.

My mind went into a frenzy at that moment. Ok, I knew that Tyse and Paul were in danger. I knew that if I went without back up I would most likely get hurt, but if I went with back up there was a chance of them getting hurt. I tugged my hair into a low ponytail. I ran to my closet and threw the doors open, I pulled out my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that I had bought from the gift store. I decided to leave my black dance pants on. I pulled on my black runners, scribbled down a note to the others , and bolted out the door. I ran as fast as I could, realizing if I was too slow I would get caught. As I ran I thought about what peoples reactions would be when they found my note. I smiled Annabeth will either cry or want to hurt me. As for Percy, he's going to get pissed off with me which will make me mad at him. I loved my new friends, but if they got to know the real me I doubt they would like me. I frowned.

I stopped at the clearing. Something wasn't right. I felt like I was being watched. I whipped my head in the direction of the trees.

SNAP!

I turned my head to left where I had heard the twig snap. "Who's there?" I called into the trees. I watched in horror as a figure made its way out of the shadows.

"Shhhh, relax. I'm here to help." A voice purred. I reached for the hilt of my sword.

"Who are you?" I demanded once again. I watched the boy step out into the light of the now rising sun.

"My name is Luke. I am here to help you, and you aren't making it very easy with all of the yelling." He said franticly looking around after mentioning the last part. I un-sheathed my sword.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked pointing the sword at him. I inspected his face as he answered.

"I no longer want to hurt my family. I thought that my father had betrayed me but I realized that I was just being manipulated by the titan lord." His eyes held hope and honesty. I lowered my sword.

"Then state your title with pride." I said a little quieter this time

"My name is Luke son of Hermes." He said puffing his chest out a little. I smiled that is all Hermes ever wanted to hear. Was Luke to say his fathers name with pride and joy.

"Very well. Now why don't you tell me where my friends are being held, because I know for certain that they are not in that boat." I said pointing in the direction of the fake boat.

"Their being held in the ground fortress. Wait! How did you know that was a fake?" He looked amazed and slightly happy.

"It wouldn't be that easy and I know that Kronos wouldn't be that stupid." I knew a had a bored look on my face.

"Oh right, that makes sense." He laughed nervously

"Anyway, thanks for your help, but I'm leaving now." I started to walk in the direction Luke had come from. But was stopped by him grabbing my hand

"Please don't leave without someone to help you. I couldn't bear to have you stuck in that place. Without you I won't be trusted. They'll just try to kill me." He said holding my hand tightly in his, I knew I could get out of this hold but I decided to wait a minute.

"And if I go back to camp they won't let me leave alone again." I said staring down at our joined hands. I had never had a boy grab my hand willingly, usually I was the one dragging them by the hand. I chuckled lightly at the memory of dragging a very scared Paul into the thrown room on Mount Olympus. We had been put in charge of making the plans for the gods and the demi-gods. Me being me I had of coarse came up with all kinds of ideas for the entertainment. Though unfortunately I was never allowed to sing because the gods didn't want people to know about me yet.

"That's a good thing! You shouldn't do this alone, you should have at least two others with you!" He said in a loud whisper.

"No. They will get hurt and I refuse to have that on my conscience." I whispered back fiercely

"Please. What will you do when it comes to escaping? You've seen Paul and he isn't capable of walking and trust me Tyse is if not the same he's worse."

"I am strong enough to take care of both of them. I can carry them out."

"And if you get caught? What will you do then?

"I will fight."

"Then what will you do with Tyse and Paul? The guards always travel in four. You can't take on four people at the same time."

I sighed. "Your right. But I am not going back to camp just to have to come here again. Besides I'm running out of time." I started pulling my hand out of his. I squeaked when he tightened his grip.

"Then wait. They will surely send out a team."

"I told them not to."

"They still will. They are loyal, so no matter what you said to them they will come looking."

I gave a huff. "Fine. I will wait two hours only though." I effectively yanked my hand out of his hold and sat down on a rock crossing my arms. I heard him laugh.

"There is some one coming let me go see who it is." He said stiffly. I watched him walk away and smiled.

**Percy's POV**

We all were running as fast as we could. Annabeth and I had heard where she was heading in our dream so we knew what way we should run. We ran along the trees thinking that if we run along the river side we might get caught. I looked over at Annabeth. If we end up catching Amy we could help her out. But that also increased the chance of seeing Luke again, mainly because they were expecting Amy to come during the day. And if Annabeth saw Luke again there was a chance of her brain reducing into a ball of sentimental mush. I frowned, no matter what I do she will always be slightly caught up on Luke. If only he would suck up his pride and come back to camp. SO then I could kick his ass in training again, then Annabeth would see that I was stronger and cooler than that loser. I laughed I couldn't believe I had thought that. It was truly a sign that I was tired beyond belief.

We came to a stop in a clearing around the woods. I looked at my watch that Tyson had built for me. We had been travelling for a good twenty minutes. Unless Amy had stopped to rest we would never catch her at this point. Annabeth was sitting on floor looking like she wanted to pass out.

"I don't think we can do this." She sighed, she sounded severely depressed. I walked up to her and patted her back lightly.

"Yes we can we just have to try a bit harder and think positive." I said Grover nodded in agreement.

"Your right. Lets go." We all stood up and were about to start running, until we heard footsteps coming towards us. Annabeth reached for her dagger, and I grabbed hold of riptide.

"Who is it? Show yourself" I yelled into the trees. Annabeth gasped as Luke stepped into the clearing, smiling slightly as he did.

"Oh good. You're all right in time! Amy-" He never got to finish, mainly because I started yelling at him.

"Amy?! Where is she?! What have you done to her?!" I glared un-capping riptide and pointing it at him. He started laughing. "What is funny about this?" I asked harshly

"You and Amy both have the same 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-defy-me-attitude.'" He started calming down. "But that is besides the point. Amy is sitting just over there waiting for a group of you to come along. She said she's wait two hours but I knew you would be here sooner. Here let me take you to her." He was about to turn around and walk away. That is until Annabeth stopped him.

"How can we trust you? After all you've done. Why would Amy talk to you and trust you when she has seen what you've done. And what you plan. It's a trap isn't it?" Annabeth said her voice sounding shaky as if she were about to cry.

"Annabeth, I have realized that I don't want to hurt my family. Well with the exception of Kronos of coarse. And I know you don't want to believe me but Amy has found it in her heart to forgive me and let me help her. Now you can do the same and let me guide you to her or you can continue running in the wrong direction." He whispered quickly. Wait whispered? I hadn't realized but he had been talking quietly the whole time. Maybe that was a sign that he could somewhat be trusted. I looked at Annabeth to see what she thought, she nodded at me and smiled. I looked at Grover, he was also nodding.

"Alright, we'll go with you." I sighed talking a bit softer now. After two minutes of walking we came to a new clearing, only to find it empty. Luke cussed and then walked fully out into the clearing. Only to be jumped on by a blur of orange and black.

"HYYYYAAA!" Came a very loud battle cry. "Oops! Sorry Luke. I thought you were someone else, cause I heard four sets of footsteps, and you know how you told me about how the guards travel in fours…yeah" I started laughing very hard as did Annabeth and Grover. It had been Amy that had attacked Luke.

"Amy you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Luke said dusting himself off. I finally noticed that he was wearing modern clothes. She laughed.

"AMY!" Annabeth ran up and hugged her, then to my surprise pushed her away. "Why the hell did you leave with out taking people with you??" Annabeth said as loudly as she could when whispering.

"I didn't want you to get hurt now chill out Annabeth." She said hugging Annabeth again.

I walked into the light and I watched Amy's face drop slightly. "What?!" I asked slightly annoyed that she didn't want to see me.

"You went into my room didn't you." She said staring at me. I gulped

"Y-yeah." She glared.

"What did you do?!" She said harshly, letting go of Annabeth and walking over to where I was.

"I didn't do anything, so don't get mad at me!" I said trying to sound scary.

"You didn't do anything? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" She was starting to freak me out. I had never heard her this mad before. And how did she know that I had gone through her room?

"No I talked to my dad with your mi-"

"AHHH! You incompetent little twerp! You went through me closet you snooped around my room and then used my communication device!" Wow she was mad. But for some reason that made me mad too.

"I was **TRYING** to find a way to **HELP**you." I said pointing my finger at her.

"I didn't ask for your help." She said quietly again. Man this girl had issues. I looked around to see nothing but shocked faces and one very very angry set of blue eyes. She turned on her heel and stormed over to the river stream. She sat at the edge of the river and stared down into it. I walked after her. Once I got there I wished I hadn't, she looked like she was about to cry. But the second I went to sit down her face whipped in my direction and she stared at me. "Lets go." She said as she stood up.

"What about me?" Luke asked lightly not wanting her to get mad at him too.

"Grover, take Luke back to camp." She said, but she walked up to him before he was about to leave and whispered. "Have him locked up and away from any weapons." She looked at Luke. "Please give Grover your sword. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that people will it easier to forgive if your not carrying a deadly weapon."

"Okay." Luke handed Grover his sword. "Be safe." Was all he said and walked away after Grover.

Amy nodded and then turned to us. "We are going to sneak into the ground base, where Tyse and Paul are being held." She turned and ran in the direction of the base.

It took us a good five minutes to find the base. I took a good look around. The rooms weren't lit very well and the walls smelt of fungus and mould. We walked down the hall, every few doors stopping so Amy could put her hand on the door and see if Tyse and Paul were there. We turned into a new corridor and came face to face with one nasty looking dracaena. Amy quickly pulled her sword out and stabbed the dracaena in the stomach, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. I shuddered thinking about how easily Amy had taken her out, where it would have taken any half-blood about two minutes. She out hers sword away and stepped over the pile of ash not sparing it a second look. Annabeth also stepped over, was I the only one who was effected by the fact that Amy could easily take all of us out without even a little resistance. As we passed one of the doors I heard muffled laughter. I prayed that is wasn't monsters, but my fear was pushed aside when I heard a very human voice start talking. I rushed to catch up to Amy and Annabeth who had stopped once again. Amy had her hand pressed against the door and her eyes were shut tightly. A smile broke onto her face. "There in here." She whispered.

She gently pushed the door forward, luckily it didn't make any noise. The room was even worse than the hallway. The smell was fine but the lighting sucked. I stepped in further looking around, squinting trying to see what was in here. Finally I looked to the left and noticed the skeleton hanging from shackles. I gulped, yup this was definitely a jail of some way. I heard Amy gasp. I saw her move more to the left walking directly towards the skeleton. She knelt down just to it's right and put her hand on something that was laying on the floor. She gasped again but this one sounded different.

"There fine." She whispered starting to shake her hand. "Paul, Paul wake up." I heard a small groan.

"Amy?" A very tired sounding voice asked.

"Yeah. Come on lets get you out of these chains." I walked closer so I could see better. As I stepped up behind her she yanked on the chains.

"I don't think you an break them with your bare ha-"

CRACK!!

I was cut off by the sound of the metal snapping. "What were you saying Percy?" Amy asked turning around to smile at me. She turned back and placed a hand on what I assumed was Tyse's shoulder. "Tyse? Tyse wake up Tyse." Amy cooed shaking his shoulder. Another small groan.

"W-whaa?" He sounded like he was half asleep. He gave a loud sniff "Amy?" He asked finally waking up.

"Yup! I'll get you out of here don't worry." She pulled the chains once again she was able to snap them in half.

"How are you doing that?!" I asked I knew I sounded stunned but was surprised when she laughed.

"Ever heard of inheriting physical traits? I inherited my fathers strength and my mothers voice. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get out of here." She said laughing.

"Can they walk?" Annabeth asked, I realized this was the first time she had spoken in a while.

"No. But we can carry them. Percy, you and Annabeth help Paul walk. I'll cary Paul. It would seem that Tyse is a little more beat up than Paul. Now let's get out." She said once again taking the role of leader, the exact same way Thalia used to. They were more alike than I thought.

We ran out of the base, well as fast as we could while helping a crippled demi-god walk. Luckily this time we got through without any need for fighting, it would seem that this irked Amy in the slightest way. As we ran back I noticed Amy wasn't running as fast as she could, but I decided to dismiss it as being tired. The second we walked onto the boundaries Chiron was by our side. Immediately I felt pride flow into my body. I started answering all the questions he had. I was so caught up I failed to notice Amy place Tyse on the ground. I was so caught up I didn't hear the cry of pain she gave as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. I didn't notice the gaping wound in her stomach. Only one person noticed. Only that person screamed for help, and only that person knew who had done this.

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That's all for now!! :D Enjoy and Please review.

Love,

Rowan


	4. Painful Loss

Hey Hey!!!! I was listening to music this time so it might suck more than usual :p

I realized that I didn't say this before but I don't own the story.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Last Time:

_Immediately I felt pride flow into my body. I started answering all the questions he had. I was so caught up I failed to notice Amy place Tyse on the ground. I was so caught up I didn't hear the cry of pain she gave as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. I didn't notice the gaping wound in her stomach. Only one person noticed. Only that person screamed for help, and only that person knew who had done this._

**Chapter 4: **

**Painful Loss.**

Percy's POV

I heard the Tyse screaming, so naturally I turned. Immediately I wished I hadn't. Amy was twitching, but still not screaming. The only scream she had made was when she fell, and now she just was laying there glaring at…I actually had no clue who she was trying to kill with her eyes. Chiron bolted over to her with Nectar in his hands.

"Amy, I need to see the wound. It is smart that you applied pressure but I need to see how bad it is. We may have to take you to the hospital." His voice was urgent. I could barley hear her response over the thunder in the sky and the screams as more people noticed how much blood was starting to pool under her.

She softened her gaze as she looked up at Chiron, but didn't release her hold on her stomach. She shook her head and moved it back into the same direction as before. I watched Chiron try to follow her gaze which was hard because she kept twitching, obviously from the pain. I decided to follow Chiron's example, I followed her gaze and noticed she was looking in my direction.

Annabeth took a step towards her. "Amy can you please let Chiron help you?" She asked softly. I noticed for the first time she had tears in her eyes. Then it hit me, she had lost Thalia before, even though Thalia is perfectly fine now. This must be quite similar, Thalia and Amy resembled each other.

Once again Amy shook her head. I noticed now she was shaking more than before. She moved one hand slowly towards the ground, and pushed. I took a step towards her, but the look she shot me told me to stay where I was. She shakily moved to a kneeling position. Her face contorted with hatred. I shivered, she looked quite menacing. Once again I tried to follow her gaze, it was now going past me and Annabeth…and at Paul.

Paul was slowly creeping away, though he was crawling so he wasn't going very fast. And finally it all made sense. I should have wondered why Paul wasn't as damaged as Paul was. I should have realized the smirk on his face as we carried him back towards camp. I looked down at Tyse, he was still freaking out. His face was sheet white and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to be there beside Amy making sure she would survive. Though no words left his mouth. Nor Amy's, nor anyone's.

I watched in amazement and horror as Amy started moving towards Paul, she moved slowly but she was quick enough to catch up to him. She snarled animalistic and reached out to him with a bloodstained hand. Once again I made a move to help her, but was stopped by Tyse. He looked at me and shook his head, pointing back at the two.

She mumbled something inaudible. I noticed tears were now falling down her face, that was smudged with dirt, she shook her head. "TRAITOR!!" She screamed tears pouring down her face, and at that moment thunder boomed far louder than it had ever. She grabbed Paul a maniacal smile coming onto her face. "Y-you will die. You ass." She smirked as she squeezed his neck. He then shot his hand up to her wrist and squeezed as well. I heard the sound of bone snapping as Amy winced. She immediately removed her wrist from Paul's neck. Annabeth also went to run up to defend her, but was stopped too this time by Chiron.

"Don't she will be fine. She is strong let us just hope she keeps the _hunger _in check." He explained to the both of us.

She was now smiling sadistically, she raised her now broken wrist…or so I thought, it was all back in place! I stared in shock, she had healed her wrist. She reached up and slammed her fist into Paul's face. He went flying backwards, blue jagged spikes flickered around his body and her fist. She didn't seem to notice but he cried out in agony. She smiled once again. This time she stood up, releasing her stomach all together, and walked up to where Paul was lying.

He gave her a pleading look. "You wouldn't hurt me…right Amy?" He whimpered. She hesitated for a second, at this he smirked. "I love you Amy and I only did it to get revenge on Hera for getting rid of you!" She frowned.

"You would kill me, Tyse, your other brother Percy, and destroy all of Olympus including your father just so you could get back at Hera?" She asked in a harsh whisper. Her glare intensified as he nodded. "How could you? If you truly 'loved' me you wouldn't have agreed to help Kronos. You would have waited for me to get there. You would have not tried to kill me. And you would remember that I asked you and Tyse to stay out of this. I know Tyse wasn't the one who betrayed me just to get revenge that isn't his for the taking. My issues with Lady Hera and exactly that. MY ISSUES." She yelled the last part as she slammed her foot into his stomach. "That's for my wound." She kicked him the side "That was for betraying your family." She delivered one final blow to his chest. Once again the sound of bones breaking filled the air, which was now deadly silent. "And that…that was for all of my frustration that you lame ass sons of Poseidon have been causing me." She bent down to Paul's ear. "I loved you. But only like a brother, now your dead to me." She hissed into his ear. She pushed down on a pressure point on his neck rendering him unconscious.

The second Chiron released Annabeth she raced up to Amy. "Are you ok? How's your stomach? Where did you get all that strength?" She asked, totally scared for her life. No one had expected her to be so…harsh.

"Annabeth, I'm fine. And the strength just came with practice. She said looking at Annabeth. She made a move to hug her but stopped when she realized her stomach was still covered in blood.

I walked up and smiled. "Remind me not to piss you off." She smiled at me letting me know that she appreciated my attempt to lighten the mood.

"I would never hurt anyone like that." She said sadly. "It's just…I saw red. It happens every once and a while, you know when I can't control my anger. The…_hunger_, Oh! U-uh…. Sorry about the whole Poseidon thing. It's just my nature you know. Our parents argued a lot, though the love each other…though they would never admit it." She smiled up at the sky. Annabeth and I laughed. But I didn't fail to notice how she changed the subject.

Chiron came over. "May I please see your stomach now Amy?" He asked looking at her with a look that clearly said there was no room for argument. Amy nodded and lifted her shirt so that Chiron could see her stomach. I gaped, she didn't even have a scratch.

"What the hell?!" I yelled in shock. She laughed lowering her shirt down.

"Yeah…I can do that. It scared me at first too." She said smiling. Nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"How?" Annabeth asked sounding genuinely amazed.

"Well, I think it's because I am actually a god. Hera stripped me of my god status but couldn't totally strip me of my immortality. Though I am sure there is a way for me to die." She said frowning at the end. "I think Paul and Tyse are the same. We'll find out soon enough. I mean they both have some nasty wounds." She said softly, placing her index finger on her chin, kind of like a thinking pose.

"Take Tyse to the infirmary please. I will take Paul to the basement where we can keep him until we figure out what to do with him. Though we will have to keep him away from Luke…hmm." He mumbled the last part to himself, but Amy still heard. She had walked over to Tyse and was hugging him. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, smiling. Just then a satyr came and took him away.

"I'll come with you, I wish to speak to Luke." Amy added when Chiron gave her a confused look. She shook her head. "I wish to bring Annabeth and Percy with me, if that is alright." She said bowing slightly.

"Very well. Let's go." Chiron said after tossing Paul onto his back.

As we walked beside Amy I cast a look at Annabeth. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Amy, noticing this, walked a little faster giving us some privacy. Annabeth laughed lightly. "That was scary. I've never seen someone so intent on killing someone else before." Annabeth whispered when she was sure Amy was out of hearing distance. I nodded, eyes wide.

"True, but what's important is that she regained control before she did kill him. I am certain she wouldn't…I think. I wonder what she was going to say about the hunger or whatever her and Chiron called it." I said squeezing her hand.

"Whatever it was or is…I don't want to experience it, it has to be bad…the way they said it. Chiron sounded scared and she sounded like she was going to burst into tears." She said, then giggled slightly. I gave her a sceptical look "It's kind of a funny name for it. It makes me wonder what she's 'hungry' for." I smiled. It was funny, but like Annabeth said it had to be bad. I wanted to ask but didn't at the same time.

"I wonder what she wants with Luke." I said aloud. This time Amy cast us a look over her shoulder. I slammed my free hand to my mouth when she turned around again, she probably knows we were talking about her now.

"I want to ask him if he knew about Paul." She said loud enough for us to hear. But she didn't slow down. I cast Annabeth a curious glance, she was already tugging me up to where Amy was.

"So you can know if he was sincere about truly wanting to change, right?" Annabeth asked. Amy, realizing now that we were lightly jogging to keep up with her strides, slowed down a little.

"Yes. If he didn't then I will forgive him and convince the council to allow him to stay in a cabin. If he did, well then, he will just have to stay in the basement." She said, her face was void of emotion, I hadn't seen that look on a girl before. It was actually a little intimidating.

"How will you convince the council? Are you referring to the council that gave Grover his seeker license?"

"Somewhat, it just has a few extra people. But nothing special." She gave me a look saying she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "There's the Big House. If you two wouldn't mind waiting outside the door. I would like to talk alone with Luke." She said fiddling with the tips of her hair. I took a good look at her and grimaced, she looked like she'd just been through one hell of a day. Her shirt was bloody and caked with dirt, her shorts were slightly torn making one leg shorter than the other, her hair was matted, and her face had dirt smudges and tear stains. Luke, if he knew, was going to be in a world of pain. You could tell just by the look in her eyes, she was on edge and clearly the smallest thing would set her off.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be alone with him? I mean what if he knew? A-and I was wondering…when did Tyse stab you? If you don't mind me asking!" Annabeth added quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine. And that's the whole point of you two being there outside. You'll hear if something's going down. And as for when Paul stabbed me…I had dismissed it as a cramp of the feminine variety. But back in the cell when I was trying to wake him up, I guess he feigned sleep and stabbed me." Her face still held the emotionless expression, but you could see a slight glimmer of something in her eyes.

Annabeth smiled, resting a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. "We're here for you." She murmured as Amy slipped into the basement.

"She'll be fine. I have confidence in her." Chiron said softly, I had completely forgotten he was with us. I turned to ask him about the hunger, but he was already walking away with Paul.

"I can only pray that Luke doesn't know about Paul's plan." Annabeth muttered, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, simply remembering her small infatuation with Luke. She looked up at me and gave a weak smile.

"I'm dealing. And I hate to say this but I think he might be back for good." She smiled full force and kissed my cheek. I gave a small smile. I realized that Annabeth could very well be right about Luke staying. It would be kind of cool to have him back. We heard the soft murmur of voices from behind the door.

"I wish we could hear what they were saying." I said softly, burying my face in her hair. For once I truly felt like I was where I belonged. That's when I heard a slight whimper come from the other side of the door, within an instant Annabeth and I had the door wide open. "What's going on?!" I yelled, reaching for Riptide. I heard Annabeth gasp. Quickly looking down the small flight of stairs. I was quite surprised to see Amy and Luke in a tight embrace. What apparently had shocked Annabeth was that Amy was crying.

"U-um we better close the door again.." Annabeth whispered to me, while stepping softly away from the stairs. I nodded but before I could get the door closed it was pulled open.

"He didn't know about anything." She murmured, outstretching her arm, as if asking us to come in. "I'm sure you want to talk to him." With that she stepped past us and walked out of the house. I shot a confused glance at Annabeth. She just nodded and stepped into the basement.

Luke was sitting up against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms hanging loose at his side. "S-so you're here to stay….right?" Annebeth asked in a small and shaky voice. His eyes snapped open in surprise and his smile grew.

"Yes, I do believe I am." He then closed his eyes. "I pray that Paul is smart and realizes that Kronos will simply kill him after a certain amount of time." Now his face did not hold and sign of happiness.

"Why did you change you mind?" I snapped, immediately regretting it. He gave a light chuckle, all the while shaking his head.

"I started to realize there were better things out there, and that even if I've betrayed my family I know that they still want me back and miss me. I also decided that perhaps I was better off fighting with the good guys, after all…that's what my father would want." He opened his eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. "Though I wonder what he's thinking right now." He turned back to us. "Anything else you wish to ask me?"

"What happened between you and Amy?" Annabeth asked her voice no longer shaky.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked faking an innocent voice.

"We saw you two hugging. And something was off about her as she left." His eyes shot open and he gave me an incredulous look.

"She left?" He stood up.

"Y-yeah she did. I'm sure she went to check on Tyse." Annabeth said softly, backing away slightly.

"Hm, alright. We were just hugging by the way. Nothing to alert anyone about. She was sad so I comforted her, it's normal." He sunk back to the ground and closed his eyes once again. "You can leave now."

We both nodded and walked back up the stairs. "I don't know what to think.." Annabeth murmured. We walked, hand in hand, towards the cabins. "Should we go check up on her?" She looked at me.

"Well let's stop by the infirmary, I want to meet Tyse anyways." She nodded and pulled me off to the infirmary.

The second we stepped in I knew everything was perfectly ok with Amy, there she was blasting "Old time Rock and Roll" And dancing with Tyse. They were both laughing and all the nurses were shocked. I heard Annabeth giggle. "Good to see your both ok." She said loud enough to be heard over the music.

Amy shot them a smile and stopped dancing. "Yes we are both very happy to be together again." She looked over her shoulder smiling. I looked past her and saw Tyse making his way over. "It seems that I was right, Tyse has healed as well. Which means Paul will too." She gave a slight smile.

"True, and then we can go talk to him." Tyse said. I noticed he had a very deep voice, quite similar to our fathers. He stepped past Amy, outstretching his hand. "Nice to meet you Percy." There was a big goofy smile on his face. I laughed and took his hand and shook it.

"Same here." I noticed now that he was quite tall, not to mention buff. "How are you doing?" I asked.

He let out a booming laugh and practically swept Amy off her feet. "I'm great now that I have Amy with me again." We all laughed as Amy tried to get down without hurting him.

She gave a huff. "It's nice being hugged but this is different. Put me down!" She attempted to wiggle out of his arms.

"Amy may I please speak with you outside?" Chiron asked from the door. We all jumped in surprise, no one had noticed him come in.

"Yes, Tyse put me down." He complied gently placing her back on the ground.

**Amy's POV:**

"What is it Chiron?"

"Paul has woken up. I was wondering what you wanted to do with him." He said. I had figured it was something like that.

"I will go see him now. Perhaps I can convince him his mistake was stupid and immature." I started walked in the direction of the Big House.

"Also, I was wondering…about Luke." He called after me.

"He's not guilty. I will testify in front of the council if necessary." I called back to him. Now there was something to think about. Luke, he had his quirks but he most defiantly was a good guy. I will have to ask Hermes to come see him sometime. Now as for Paul, I can only hope he decides to forget about helping Kronos.

I quietly stepped into the Big House and walked past the door that led to the basement. As I walked up the stairs I started wondering what Paul was going to say, I had been pretty harsh. I shook my head. No need to feel sorry, he was the one who tried to kill me.

I pushed open the door and saw Paul sitting in a corner glaring at the wall. "H-hey." I said softly, cursing myself for stuttering.

"Hm, hi." His voice was sharp and angry. Though he still didn't look at me.

"Why?"

"Why what? Your going to have to be more specific than just that." He said, this time turning to look at me.

"Why did you want to hurt me? Why did you listen to Kronos? Why did you betray your family? Why are you willing to give everything up for revenge? WHY?!" I was trying not to cry in frustration. "Why would you do this to me? To your family?" Now the tears were flowing freely.

"I could ask you a few questions as well. Why don't you love me?" He took a large step towards me.

I made the foolish mistake of walking into a wall. "B-because Aphrodite didn't specify what type of love it had to be…I love you…I really do…but not like one would love a husband or a wife…I love you like I love my father and mother….You're family and that's really all I can see you as….especially now that you have done such a foolish thing!" This time I took the step forward. "So you listen to me…If you want to lose all of the things we've worked for…the respect you've fought for…and most importantly your throne…then go ahead and continue working as a pawn for Kronos…You'll only be letting you family down. Think about that." I practically hissed. Note to self: work on your temper.

"Fine." He growled and turned his back to me once again.

As I stepped out of the room I felt my knees go weak. As I slipped down the wall sobs racked my body. I couldn't stand to let go of my old friend…I couldn't help thinking of the times when we would sneak into the parties for the demi-gods, trying to get a glimpse of the ones who the party was for. Paul was always my adventure buddy and Tyse was my cuddle buddy. The two brothers were polar opposites and that was one thing I loved about them. Paul was the one who always had the plan and was always the one who would get in trouble, whereas Tyse was the one who liked to write poems and just chill out and relax…he got into the occasional prank just so long as it wouldn't get in trouble with his dad. I sighed, those days were so easy and fun…but now…now we had to deal with monsters, titan lords, love, and hate. It doesn't seem fare that I got ripped from my life and put into this one.

As I stood up I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. I really need to stop crying so much…people might think I'm weak. Once again I passed the door to the basement, but this time I turned around and opened the door. "Luke?" I called down into the room.

"Hmm?" I heard him call from down the stairs.

I quickly went down the stairs and walked over to him. I saw him sitting on the floor with his head leant up against the wall, his blonde hair tousled slightly, he had a very calm air about him…which helped me calm in the slightest. "How are you?" I asked suddenly, apparently startling him seeing as he shot up quickly.

"I'm fine, sorry I was dozing off there." He said, laughing lightly and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! Sorry. Here I'll leave so you can get some sleep." I was just about to get up when suddenly Luke grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down fully.

"No! I mean stay please." He said, I noticed a soft pink staining his cheeks.

"O-ok." I sat a little more comfortably.

"About earlier…" He trailed off. This obviously caught my curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I… almost went to far. I know this seems strange but…I feel very…comfortable around you…" He wasn't looking at me at this point.

I giggled softly as I realised that he was saying he was crushing on me. I quickly leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "See you later." With that I got up and walked back towards the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks everyone I know it's pretty shity but I wrote it all at different times so it's a little sketch XD Thanks please review

Ciao,

Rowan


	5. Twisted Worship

I'm back J Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Twisted Worship**

**Luke POV**

I don't understand why I feel the sudden urge to make everyone love me again. I don't understand why I suddenly wanted to be good. Was it always like that but I only just noticed?

I slammed my head back against the concrete wall I had been leaning against for about two days. I was officially dying of boredom by this point. The only people who would come visit me were Chiron, Annabeth and Percy, and Amy. But now that everything was falling back into place the last three have been too busy to come and visit me for long periods of time. I like talking to each of those people for many different reasons. I like Chiron because he talks to me about training and swordsmanship, but he also seems to constantly judging me so in that case he makes me a bit anxious. I enjoy talking to Percy and Annabeth…mainly because they both are interested in how I've been and they try to help me figure out why I suddenly changed my mind about my family. But no one can top Amy. Her and I could talk for hours on end about nothing in particular. I wasn't quite sure why she would actually like talking to me until recently when I realised that I was the only person who really didn't seem to care that she was a god. I think she realises that I appreciate her no matter what or who she is.

I sighed and slammed my head lighter this time. I'm falling for her dammit. This would be totally awesome if she were a normal average looking girl…but no she has to be a seductive goddess who seems to have one mission on earth…to totally fuck up my head. On one hand I could totally see her and me curled up watching movies and talking like a normal couple would. But on the other hand I could see her killing me for trying to get fresh with her. Not to mention the whole 'She belongs on Mt. Olympus and I belong here on earth fighting to protect her and her immediate family.

"Luke?" Speak of the devil… I watched as she timidly walked down the stairs and made her way over to me.

"You know I'm here so why do you always call out to see if I'm still here?" I asked, a little sharper then I meant.

I noticed her eyes narrowed slightly. "Because it's a habit so get used to it." She snapped back at me.

I smiled slightly at her childish conversion. "Sorry I didn't mean to be sharp. I've just been thinking about a few things." I ran my hand along the back of my head and flinched as my hand hit a moist patch. As I pulled my hand forward I saw her eyes widen.

"You're bleeding!" She cried as she leaned forward to examine my head "It doesn't look too bad but I should go get Chiron to take you to the infirmary to make sure you don't have a concussion." She quickly jumped to her feet, but I grabbed he wrist and pulled her back down. I really didn't need to be checked out I felt fine.

"It's alright I'm fine." I reassured her. I watched with amusement as she huffed impatiently. "Let's talk about something. It'll get your mind off of my head." I said, still holding her wrist in my hand.

I watched her sigh softly. "What were you thinking about before I came in?" She asked as she looked down at my hand.

"I was thinking about how bored I've been since you, Annabeth and Percy started training again." I said, watching as her face softened. I always love watching the worry lines in her forehead smooth out and the way her eyes get brighter and bluer.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around as much. I've been helping Percy as much as I could and well let's say he isn't the brightest crayon in the box." At that I had to laugh. "That's not what you were thinking about was it?" She was now holding one of my hands with one of hers and playing with my fingers.

"N-not entirely." I looked straight at her as she looked up. I felt that ever so familiar wave of excitement in my stomach as our eyes met.

"Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to trick it out of you?" She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she looked up at me.

"Neither. You know as well as I that you have nothing on me when it comes to tricking." I said, smirking down at her.

"True. But I have one thing that you don't have." She said breathily as she leaned up towards me…oh fuck…is she going to kiss me?

"A-and w-what's that?" I stammered out, trying to ignore the fact that she was a centimetre from my face. I watched in amazement as she fluttered her eyes closed. And just as I could feel her lips barley grazing mine she pulled away. She smiled coyly at me and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "W-what?"

"I'm not a hormone crazed teenage boy." She said, winking.

"I'm not hormone crazed I just find you attractive." I slammed my hand to my mouth as soon as I let that slip.

Her face showed a flicker of surprise and then it switched back to it's normal playful demeanour. "Is that what you were thinking about? 'Cause I think it was." She chimed sweetly.

"Maybe…" I stared helplessly at her, praying that she might take mercy on me.

"Well it's good to know because I find you attractive as well…even if you are hormone crazed." I chuckled slightly, I wonder if she would mind horribly if I actually finished that kiss…."Pardon?" I snapped my head up realising I had said that out loud.

"U-uh." I looked away blushing furiously. I heard her giggle sweetly. "It's not funny." I mumbled. I jolted suddenly when I felt her hand holding my chin.

As she turned my face she chimed out softly "Look at me." I obviously complied seeing as she was holding me so that I had no other choice. Without much of a warning to her I grabbed her shoulders and crashed my lips to hers. I felt her hands slip into my hair as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She trembled slightly as I ran my tongue across her lower lip, practically begging to deepen the kiss. I was so wrapped up in the moment I didn't hear the door to the basement open.

"Holy shit!"

"Percy shh! Leave them be!"

Easy to say Amy and I bolted about 7 feet away from each other.

"Whoa! You two…together?…huh?" Percy was clearly demonstrating that amazing intellect of his. Annabeth was trying to tug him away.

"Sorry you guys." She murmured quickly. "We didn't mean to barge in!"

"S'all good you guys, I was just leaving anyways…I have to go see Tyse." I couldn't help but cringe when I saw her beam at the mere idea of hanging out with her friend Tyse. I really don't see why she'd say that…seeing as we both kind of just hooked up.

"Alright, see you at dinner?" Annabeth asked, hugging Amy as she walked by.

"Mhm." She sounded slightly distracted as she hugged Percy…Was it true? The whole mumbo jumbo about that Curse?

"Bye everyone!" With that she bolted up the stairs.

"So…" Percy was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So?" I snapped at him

"Oh Luke you must be so happy." Annabeth cooed.

"…Tyse" I said glaring at the idea of Amy tackling him in a hug.

"Oh calm yourself… I don't think she really likes him like that." Annabeth said.

I sighed as I realized that I was being foolish…I barely knew her and here I was acting like she was the love of my life. I suppose I should just wait and see what the gods feel is right.

"And if she did…it's not like you could do much about it…I mean you're stuck down here all day while she trains with me and Tyse." Annabeth smacked Percy's arm and gave him a dirty look. "Well it's true…I mean maybe he should just go on and ask Chiron to be let out…who knows it could work." Percy threw his arms up when I gave him a incredulous look.

"It's not that easy! I'm a traitor…well I was a traitor…" I sighed and smacked my head into the wall, wincing when I felt the warm sticky spot on my head hit the hard concrete.

Just as Annabeth was going to open her mouth to speak the door creaked open.

"Luke I'm here to see how you are feeling." I heard Chiron's voice a moment before I saw his hooves. I always liked Chiron. He was a calm and understanding person…totally unlike normal centaurs. "Oh, Percy and Annabeth I should have figured you were here. Anywho, I was hoping to speak to Luke…so if you two wouldn't mind just leaving momentarily."

Annabeth and Percy nodded and chorused off a quick "Goodbye." and darted up the stairs.

"Now I am certain you are getting tired of being confined down here in the basement…so I am here to make you a deal. You can go back to living and eating with your brothers and sisters if you agree to come to daily meetings with either myself or a camper od our choosing. You will also not have normal training rights…we actually might put you with the Zeus and Posseidon cabins…but the should be fine seeing as you get along with Amy…and you were just visited by Percy…all that's left is to meet Tyse…" Chiron smiled down at me.

"Well I would be stupid to pass up such a great deal…."

"Great so it's settled…now please get up and follow me." He then started…trotting? Back to the stairs. While I truly was grateful to this deal I was slightly apprehensive to training with Tyse and Amy…I mean they have been trained by the best since they were toddlers…there was no way I could keep up. But I knew I would have to try…I couldn't let Chiron, or anyone else who had faith in me, down.

I shielded my eyes as I stepped into the light of the summer afternoon. I heard Chiron laugh at something he saw, and as I turned to look I saw what it was. Standing about 6 feet from us was a group of boys and girls from Hermes's cabin trying to make a pyramid of people. They had a good amount of the people needed but they were missing two people.

I was about to jump on when I heard someone yelling "OH MY GODS LETS DO THIS!" I then saw a blur of orange, black, and alabaster skin pulling another blur of orange and black. As the "blurs" approached the tower of people they slowed I noticed that Amy was one of them. "Ok you can be the top I will be your support." With that said he scrambled up the group of people and found a spot on top of a new girl I hadn't seen before and a guy that looked vaguely familiar. Once he was in place he laughed and called Amy up.

"Um…alright." And with that she started scaling the mountain of people. As she made it to the top everyone in the pyramid and around the area cheered for the successful structure. "Alright let's end this before someone gets HURT" as she was speaking someone on the bottom level sneezed and everyone tumbled down.

Only a few people managed to land on their feet, one of them being Tyse. He also managed to catch Amy as she fell…almost everyone applauded as she landed in his arms bridal style. "Told you I would always catch you when you fell." With that he placed her on her feet.

"Y-yeah that's what you said." She said softy, staring up into his eyes. I noticed she was slightly flushed…either it was from what he said or the fall but either way I wanted to intervene.

"Let's go introduce you to Tyse…I don't want you two to meet for the first time while training….well for the second time." Chiron then led me by the shoulder towards the two former gods. "Amy. Tyse may I have a moment of your time?"

"Ya man! Oh hey bro what's up?" Tyse came over beaming at Chiron and myself.

"Luke!" Amy jumped at me suddenly and gave me a massive hug. Welcome to the land of sun once again." She let go of me and took a few steps back.

"Nice to see you again man." Tyse firmly grabbed my hand and shook it. "I hear a lot of good things….well…just started hearing a lot of good things." For a second I thought I saw a slight flicker of something in his face. And suddenly there was a searing pain in my hand. "Nice to have you back. Good luck in your future." And then as Tyse released the death grip he had on my hand he smiled…but it wasn't a friendly smile…it was more of a barring of teeth…predatorily.

"Well you two will be seeing a lot more of each other…Luke will be training with you from now on…seeing as you two…well three including Percy…will be more capable of controlling any problems…if they occur…which we doubt they will but still…just a precaution."

"Great! It will be nice to have a new face to train with." Amy said, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I look forward to seeing what you're made of…" With that Tyse went to leave. "Amy, let's go see Percy and Annabeth. It was nice seeing you all…See you later Luke." And with a wave of his hand he grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her away.

"B-but I want to help get him settled again. Come on…Let's help!" She dug her heels into the ground and pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned.

"Amy we really should train. And we told Percy and Annabeth that we were going to meet them for a swim." The entire time he was talking he was glowering at me…

I saw the tell tale flash of rage in her blue eyes. Her jaw set and her fists clenched. "Well then YOU go meet them for a swim. You know I hate swimming…how can I tell that your dad's minions won't drag me under the second they realize I am a daughter of Zeus?!"

"Amy trust me they won't. I'm with you… I won't let anyone hurt you! As long as you are with me or Percy you are safe in the water…just like when I fly with you I am safe in the sky." He made eye contact and I saw all anger practically melt from her face. "His siblings will help him. Let's go… we made a commitment to our friends and we should keep it. Alright?" He had now softly taken hold of her hand.

Her eyes were glazed and there was now a small smile on her face. "M'kay….bye guys." And with that she was able to lead her off.

"What. The. Hell?" I looked at Chiron. "How did he swing that?!"

"It's the curse…they can influence her pretty easily…" Chiron was looking after them sadly. "I'm not use to seeing it like that though….that could be pretty bad in the future…we should watch that…" Chiron paused for a moment then cleared his throat. "Alright let's go." And with that he lead me back to my old cabin.

As I stepped into the cabin a hush fell across the room. I slowly started getting my things back into the place they used to be.

"So you're back for good?" Someone behind me called

"Yeah." I placed a sheet on my bed and turned to grab a towel from the closet so that I could go take a shower.

"Are you back to training with us?"

"No…as a precaution I will be training with the kids of Poseidon and Zeus." I sighed.

"How about eating?" This time I looked at the person who was speaking.

"Yeah." The person…girl…was quite attractive. She had fair long blonde hair and bright saphire blue eyes. "What's your name…your new."

She smiled slightly. "I'm Lilly. Lilly Jacobs." She outstretched a well manicured hand.

"Luke. Nice to meet you." I flashed her a charming smile. "I will be right back…just feeling a little sticky so I'm gunna run and grab a shower." A few girls giggled and Lilly flashed me a coy smile.

"Have fun." She then walked back to a bunk that was surrounded by other girls.

The moment I stepped out of the enclosed showers I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around me and realized I wasn't being watched I was just walking into a tense area.

"I told you nothing good would come of swimming. Damn water nymphs pulled me under the moment you turned the other way! Ugh." I saw a soaked Amy wearing only a shirt and boarding shorts. I noticed her eyes were glassy…almost as if she was crying…

"Amy…it's alright you're fine." He pulled her into a warm hug. And for the first time I saw someone burst into hysterics. Tyse started humming something to her as she was choking on sobs.

"AMY!" I saw Annabeth and Percy sprinting towards them. "Oh my goodness are you ok?! We got Chiron to talk to the Nymphs…They are going to the Council and we think Poseidon might even get involved." Annabeth said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! What happened?" I lightly jogged up towards the group.

Amy looked up at me with a look that nearly shattered my heart. "A-a group of w-water nymphs pulled me under water and t-tried to d-drown me." I walked up a little closer and lightly took her hand. From my peripheral vision I saw Tyse stiffen and glare at me. "B-but Percy and Tyse got them to let go…" She shivered, she suddenly wiggled out of the group and walked towards her cabin. "I w-want to c-change I-I'm c-cold."

"I'll come with you…we'll be right back guys." Annabeth wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders and started rubbing her arm. And with that they walked off towards the Zeus cabin.

"That was…scary." Percy mumbled. "I didn't know the water nymphs would do something like that…I mean Thalia used to swim… and they never attacked her…so why Amy? I mean she trained with our dad so…why?" He looked back…as if the answer was behind him.

"I don't know…the water spirits never really liked her…I think that it's because she has a small electrical vibe going off at all times…I don't know I think they don't like it very much." Tyse said softly, looking at the ground. "I should have kept an eye on her at all times…I mean I made a promise that I would always be there…but I failed." He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm going to go check on the girls…" Percy said quietly.

I was about to follow after him, but was stopped when Tyse grabbed me by my elbow. "Wait…we need to have a chat." When I nodded at him to continue he let go of my arm. "I know I have come off as a bit of a tool, but really it's just that I'm protective of Amy and I don't know if I can trust you…but I've seen that you make her happy…and that you care for her…BUT I will not give up her attention without a fight…"

"What do you mean?" I cast a glance towards Zeus's cabin and saw Percy and Annabeth talking outside the door.

"I can see that you like her…maybe even love her…but so do I…and she loves me too…now if she loves you as well then that is fine…we will just have to wait and see who she chooses and from there the other can learn to accept the fact that she doesn't want them…deal?" Tyse held out his hand.

"Deal…but one condition. No using your curse advantage." I waited for him to nod and then shook his hand. "Now let's go check on her."

As we walked closer we saw that Percy and Annabeth looked worried and we clearly waiting for something. "Oh thank the gods." Annabeth sighed as she saw us for the first time. "Amy's talking to her dad…and your's." She looked at Tyse.

"I already spoke with Dad… but he wants to talk to you too…" He then popped the door open and made a "go on" signal

"Go it." As Tyse walked into the room and closed the door Percy waved me over to a window that was open slightly.

From the window I heard a booming voice…after a moment I recognized it as Zeus. "Why would you believe that you could protect her from the damn fish people?! You stupid boy!"

"It's not his fault brother! He gave the nymphs orders to not touch Amy…they decided that it would be beneficial to disobey orders…apparently she was harming them. There was a 'constant blue flames' coming from her body…I would assume that meant she was using electricity…which angers anyone in the water." Poseidon boomed.

"Father…Uncle, I did turn my back, but to be honest neither Percy nor myself predicted that the nymphs would attack the way they did. And dad if she was giving of a constant flow of electricity all of us would have been able to tell…and while she did give off a few shocks…as usual…she never actually went all out with the lightening." Tyse sounded meek, but yet firm.

"Daddy…please don't be mad. I'm fine…I was scared…and I might have been giving off a slight voltage without realizing it…but that's a normal reaction when I am scared….It might be my fault and if it is I apologize for the trouble I am causing…Uncle please don't be irritated by us…You and Dad just rebuilt your bond…don't let this get in the way…who knows it could have been another cause to…It's over and I'm safe…so is everyone else…Chiron and Dionysus won't allow campers to swim without supervision." She sounded firm and unbreakable.

"We will discuss this further…but this isn't the end of this…you best get to dinner…I don't want you to miss a meal." Zeus said, a little softer.

"Yes. Goodnight you two." Poseidon said, I could almost hear the grim look in his voice.

"Goodnight Father." The two chorused.

And then the room was silent. I heard the cabin door click open as I scrambled back to the front with Percy. "You should be a little more stealth next time." Amy said, smiling in a slightly dark way. "Let's go eat." She grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her towards the dinning area.

Tyse looked at us both and laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh…it was a joyous, bubbling laugh…that almost seemed like one that went along with a great joke. "Nice job guys." And with that he followed the girls.

As we walked into the eating area a wave of nostalgia hit me. I saw a lot of happy familiar faces and even more unknown faces that looked just as joyous. But the biggest shock was seeing someone sitting at the Zeus table…and then when Tyse took a seat next to Percy the room seemed to hush. And then as he started talking to Percy everyone burst back into their normal chatter.

I walked over to the Hermes table where the twins sat at the head…I looked around the table for one spot to sit, but couldn't see one until I saw a small gap beside the fair haired Lilly. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Is this seat taken?" I said, and once again all talking stopped.

Lilly shook back her hair and looked at me with large doe eyes. "Depends on who's asking…If it's you this seat's never taken." She smiled, charmingly at me while wrapping her hand around my forearm.

I smiled back at her, but shook of her arm slightly. "Thanks." And as I sat down I felt a burning gaze on my back. As I turned slightly I saw a fuming Amy facing me. I gave her an apologetic look. I mouthed a "Sorry."

She shook her head and mouthed a "You and me need to talk."

As I nodded I felt a hand drag down my back. I let out a slight yelp, while Lilly giggled a quick "sorry." After she stopped giggling she put her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry you are just too cute." and with that she brought her hand up to my hair and wrapped a piece around her finger and twirled it. "Why don't you meet me behind the cabin after dinner?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry…I need to talk to someone else." And with that I pulled my face away from her and started focusing on the conversation around me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a quick announcement to make before we start our meal with our traditional offering." Chiron's voice boomed above the others. "Tomorrow for the afternoon we will have the normal training schedule, but in the morning we are going to have free time…so that we can talk to all the trainers and make sure they know all the new safety precautions that we are installing after the incident the other day." The people at my table groaned.

"Ugh…great…ever since that girl showed up we've had nothing but drama…unnecessary, unwanted, drama." Lilly sighed beside me. "Well some of it is welcome." She said, glancing at me.

"I think your just angry that more guys like her." One of the other girls snapped. "I mean honestly she's got more personality than you, she also has a lot more talent in fighting. Can you please just calm your jealousy…"

Beside me Lilly bristled like a ruffled kitten. "Amber no one wants to hear your opinion! I mean ME jealous of HER?! HA! I have tons on her. I mean I am pretty, talented, and powerful…and I mean the whole mysterious allure she gives off isn't as cool as she thinks it is. And Amber you shouldn't open your mouth cause just the other day you were bitching about how all the guys stared at her like a piece of meat cause of her shorts. No one likes her…well I mean actually likes her…We all pretend to like her so that we don't have her as an enemy." Lilly stood up and was about to storm off, until she saw Amy standing up and walking towards our table.

Once again the silence in the room was prominent. "Lilly is it?" Lilly sneered and nodded. "Well Lilly can I tell you something? You are very pretty, but nothing makes someone uglier than hate…and petty jealousy. I suggest what you do is put aside your hate for me…stop throwing yourself at the people around you. And MAYBE then you will find your place in a group of people…you know without being seen as the whore that just follows everyone around." And with that she took her plate of food and dumped in all into the flame and said "Zeus and Hestia." And walked out of the dinning area.

And as Amy walked out she walked past me and Lilly, and lightly traced my back with her finger and then lightly smacked Lilly in the back of the head and murmured "You don't want to mess with me...bitch." and kept walking. With that she was gone. And the bubble of chatter started up again.

Once dinner was over I walked towards Amy's cabin…as I was half way there I saw Lilly sitting down by a tree and crying softly. I decided that it would be the polite thing was to stop and talk to her.

"Hey." I called as I lightly jogged up to where she sat.

Lilly looked up and had a broken puppy dog face on. "Ugh she's such a bitch…and no one see's this…I mean even my best guy friend thinks she's the best thing since they put the pocket in pita." She whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Well …"

"Ugh you think she's amazing too…well you heard what she said. She threatened me!"

"You did insult her in front of a lot of people… She's a god at heart she isn't used to being disrespected the way she just was. Think about God Ares…he has a wicked temper…I mean the smallest comment and he is ready to kill…Percy is a living example of that…" She laughed slightly. "I mean I can understand that you wouldn't like her right away…she is slightly stand off ish but once you take time to get to know her she is a really friendly happy person."

Lilly was looking at me like I had a second head. "You really like her…well I want you to know that I won't give up just like that. You will be mine one day Luke…remember that." And with that she was bolting towards our cabin…leaving me alone along the side of the main path.

I quickly dashed off towards Amy's cabin. As I reached the door I knocked and then clicked the door open . Just as I heard Amy chime a quick "Come in!"

"Hey. You wanted to see me?" As I came in I noticed that she was now wearing what appeared to be sleepwear.

"Oh…I thought you weren't coming by tonight…Um well I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." As she was talking she was taking a heavy cover and placed it over her decorative mirror. "To keep out any unwanted listeners from Olympus…Alright sit." She motioned to a spot on her bed. "Sit."

I did as I was told and planted myself on her bunk "Look if you were put off by"

She placed a hand over my mouth. "I liked it. So shh. I wanted to determine where 'we' stood." As she removed he hand from my mouth she laced her fingers through mine.

"I want us to be somewhere in a relationship…but…I don't know how that will work if you are in love with Tyse…and if he is in love with you…" I wiggled a little closer to her as she sat down with me

"I'm not in love with Tyse…." She murmured looking down

"You are…I saw the way you looked at him… and the way he looks at you…"

"I can ignore it." Her voice sounded slightly heavy…like she was scared.

"Well then I can be in a relationship with you…if that's what you want too."

She practically launched her self at me "I do!"

I felt laughter bubbling up into my throat, but it was quickly ended by the loud speaker that announced that every camper was to return to their cabins before curfew "I should go…we're already breaking one rule…well goodnight." As I got up and then helped her up I planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad we figured this out…I will see you tomorrow morning."

"WAIT!" As I turned she slammed her body to mine in a hug. "K…night." She murmured from the crook of my neck.

I smiled at her and slipped out of her room and walked towards mine. I slowly approached my cabin and as I had my hand on the door I heard joyous cheers and giggles coming from inside. I slipped open the door and stepped into the nicely lit room I knew I was finally back where I belonged.

* * *

Not so cliff hanger of an ending…but I figured it would be a nice change of pace… Anywho sorry this took so long J Happy Holidays to all and Happy New Year. Please Review! Thanks!!

Rowan


End file.
